


Two Memories One Soul

by naruxsasumi



Category: Kyo Kara Maou
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruxsasumi/pseuds/naruxsasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri a pure blood vampire falls in love with<br/>vampire prince wolfram, because of this wolfram is<br/>killed and Yuuri is left alone in the world to wait for<br/>the reborn of his love. I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Memories One Soul

DISCLAIMER: I do not own kkm or any of it's  
characters, i write this solely for fun and the  
blessed reviews it gives me.  
Attention: this is a rewritten version of the  
prologue please enjoy.  
PROLOGUE  
The night was cold and dark because the moon  
was hiding behind the dark stormy clouds, the two  
people who found themselves running in the  
middle of the night were inhumanely fast and they  
just zapped through the small town close to the  
ocean.  
They moved swiftly and with stealth but if one  
were to look closer it would seem that one of them  
was not doing so good. As this two creature ran  
across the night to a place where they could stop,  
the dark figures came after them.  
In minutes the two figures were now too caught up  
in the fight to run, they were tired but they 'd still  
put up a good fight.  
The moon was released from it's hiding place to  
shine once more on the earth and reveal this  
creatures of the night.  
There were bodies on the ground and slowly they  
all turned to ashes. The moon light revealed the  
appealing beauty of both men, one with long  
blonde hair and green eyes that were glazed over,  
the other a black head teen with midnight eyes.  
This two men went off into another run after  
defeating their pursuers but there were still more  
to come. They fought hard but the blonde didn't do  
much good, leaving the dark haired teen to do all  
the job. The blonde was exhausted and seem to be  
fighting for his every breath physically. His face  
though beautiful were now pale and more lifeless.  
He fell on the ground unable to keep up with the  
speed anymore.  
"wolfram!" the black haired teen called some  
distance ahead when he noticed the blonde wasn't  
running beside him.  
"wolfram!" he called again as he knelt down  
raising the boys head onto his laps. His heart  
almost stopped when he saw that the blonde's  
eyes were closed.  
"no wolfram! Open your eyes! " he panicked.  
One green eye open and looked angrily at the dark  
haired boy.  
"stop...shouting...i...need to...rest" he panted out.  
Warmt flood the dark head's heart.  
"sorry" he whispered smiling " but you can't rest  
here we have to get to shinou's temple he would  
know what to do"  
the blonde did not respond so the raven tried to lift  
him but a pained cry came out of the blonde's  
mouth and the other boy stopped.  
"Yuuri that hurts!" wolfram said vehemently  
"sorry, but we can't stay here too long and your  
injury looks pretty serious." he said softly " im just  
going to try and lift you okay" the other said and  
after a breath or two started to lift the blonde again  
but another cry stopped him, this time it was more  
pain filled and agonized.  
"stop, yuuri stop." wolfram begged through his  
teeth, tears gathering his eyes at the pain coming  
from his chest.  
" i can't...i can't go on anymore, it's already too  
late"  
"don't talk like that, it's not too late shinou could  
still do something." the raven argued.  
"ah! Yuuri i can't move" the blonde said through  
his teeth trying to keep a lid on the cries of pain  
try to burst out of his throat "you don't have to, i  
will carry you"  
and true to his words the boy yuuri carried his  
friend all the way to shinou's temple.  
The place was a deserted castle and there was an  
eerie feeling about it.  
Without a care about how unnerveing the place  
was yuuri carried his partner into the building.  
They walked down a long hall before coming to a  
altar at the end of the hall. The boy placed wolfram  
on the stone altar table and tore his shirt open.  
A gasp escaped him at the sight of a long gash  
running down from the blondes chest to his mid  
section, the blade that made that cut intended to  
tear wolfram in two.  
"this is bad,first you need blood, lots of blood"  
Yuuri whispered almost scared that his voice  
might open the wound.  
The blonde was bearly able to hear what the other  
said as his whole being now registered the pain it  
was going through.  
Yuuri noticing this thought of where he could get  
blood, they had just past the human town it's  
going to take a while to capture a human and  
wolfram does not have a while but if yuuri gave  
some of his blood then perhaps his true blood  
could heal him a little and keep him alive untill he  
came back from his hunt "wolfram i know you hate  
it when i give you my blood like this but it's all i  
can do now to keep you alive until i can find  
shinou" Yuuri said taking the dagger on the table  
to slit his wrist open.  
The scent of blood snapped wolfram's eyes open,  
they were red with blood lust but the blonde was  
not losing control of his mind. He looked  
questionly at Yuuri  
"you have to take it wolfram" he said.  
"Yuuri" wolfram said painfully gritting his teeth.  
"please don't" Yuuri begged.  
Wolfram looked up at him with tears in his eyes.  
"Yuuri you know that if i take your blood i won't  
stop until you are dry"wolfram said. Yuuri looked  
surprise and confused.  
" you won't " he argued weakly, he looked unsure  
for a moment then reached for the goblet by the  
other end of the altar.  
"okay then i will just bleed into this then you can  
drink it" he said already spiling his blood into the  
goblet.  
" Yuuri stop it's no use, it won't do any good even  
all your blood can't save me." the blonde said  
weakly.  
"why not!" Yuuri retorted angrily looking up at  
wolfram's dull green eyes.  
"it's morgif... the vampire... slayer. It's power is  
too strong" the blonde panted out his breath  
coming slowly and heavyly.  
" you don't know that wolfram." the raven said  
stubornly. He brought the goblet to wolfram's  
mouth and raised the blonde's head so his mouth  
could reach the cup.  
"drink it"  
"Yuuri"  
"please" he begged a glint of tears in his black  
eyes.  
Wolfram started to drink the blood and his injury  
started to heal but it was not nearly enough, his  
body was still too weak. He was suprised that after  
drinking that much of his friends blood he didn't  
lose control of his mind.  
"you are going to be fine i won't let you die" Yuuri  
whispered softly patting wolfram's hair.  
He was quite aware that his blood had done  
nothing but numb wolfram's pain a little and that  
the boy's fire was slowly fading out, but he wanted  
to believe, to hope that wolfram would come out of  
this alive, because if not then he would die with  
him.  
"Yuuri thank you,"wolfram said as Yuuri laid his  
head back on the table.  
" im sorry " his voice sounded tearful  
"for what " the raven asked  
"for breaking my promise. I promised you that we  
be together after the war but looks like im not  
gonna be around for even that" he said "im so  
sorry " the blonde broke down in tears.  
"don't say that! I told you that you re gonna be  
okay, im not going to let you die!" Yuuri shouted  
"oh yuuri, you ve always been the most optimistic  
one of us, the most kind, gentle and honest person  
i have had the pleasure of getting to know, the  
only person whose has loved me so truely and  
dearly. I will never forget you yuuri" wolfram said  
still crying softly  
"wolfram" Yuuri whispered softly then buried his  
face into wolfram's neck to hide his tears.  
" no, you can't, you can't leave me, please" he  
chanted.  
Wolfram raised his hand to pat yuuri's head when  
he noticed the glowing cracks in his hand. He  
looked long at it then ignore it to pat yuuri's dark  
hair.  
"yuuri it's okay, it's gonna be okay. " he said  
softly trying to sooth the other.  
"this lifetime may have been taking away from us  
but we will get a second chance. A second chance  
to be together, to show our love freely, to not be  
apart from each other ever again." a new bout of  
tears came blurring his words.  
"a second chance to just be who we are"  
"A second chance? How?"Yuuri asked still covering  
his face with wolfram's neck.  
"shinou, is a god of reincarnation now, i can be  
reincarnated back into this world" wolfram  
explained.  
"reincarnation, but doesn't that take one thousand  
years to complete i can't wait one thousand years"  
Yuuri said and tried to lift his head but wolfram's  
hand on his head restricted him.  
"do you love me so little yuuri" wolfram asked his  
voice gaining a coarse sound yuuri had never  
heard before.  
"you know that's not true, it's just won't it be  
easier to just come with you"  
Yuuri said sincerely.  
Wolfram laughed though it was strangled kind of  
sound that raked his body with agonizing pain.  
"you can't do that yuuri, who is going to make  
your dreams come true if you do"  
"that hardly matters right now" Yuuri said almost  
angrily.  
"sure it does" wolfram argued softly a smile in his  
words "you are going to be great yuuri, don't let  
my death spoil that"  
Yuuri tried to raise his head again but was once  
again restricted by wolfram's hand.  
"wolfram don't you understand, you are my life, i  
can't go on without you" he said with a shake of  
his head  
"im not leaving you yuuri im just not going to be  
with you physically"  
wolfram said then watched the glowing lights  
escape his body.  
" i love you yuuri" he said, his voice shaky " i love  
you so much, and i swear i will come back to  
you."  
Yuuri gasped and release himself from wolfram's  
restricting hand at last to look at his beloved's  
face, what he saw had him doubly over with tears  
and clenching his fist around the table breaking it  
in the process.  
Wolfram's entire body were now glowing and some  
tiny lights escaped into space then disappeared,  
pretty soon wolfram's entire body will become  
nothing but glowing lights then disappear.  
Yuuri felt his heart clench painfuly and started  
scream in his tears.  
"No! Please no! Im not ready please!" he shouted  
as if his words could stop the lights from escaping  
his partner's body.  
Wolfram's eyes slowly closed and everything  
became too real.  
"no wolfram open your eyes, you have to open  
your eyes. You can't..you can't leave me! No!" he  
shouted crying.  
A figure appeared behind him and just stood there  
looking at him.  
Yuuri turned feeling the others presence, his eyes  
were red from crying.  
"please, you can stop this please make it stop i  
beg you" Yuuri cried.  
"it's already too late" the figure said in disbelief at  
what he was seeing.  
Just like that wolfram's body shattered into  
glowing lights.  
"NO!" Yuuri shouted and his eyes glazed over then  
his powers went out of control causing all sorts of  
natural disasters in the province.  
That day was bad for the humans who lived close  
to the ocean because they were all swiped away  
by the great tsunami that happened that night. In a  
way Yuuri was mourning his beloved by making  
the world suffer his pain.  
Authors Note: i didn't think i would be able to re-  
edit my first chapter but what do you know. I hope  
you guys liked it and i would like you to drop my  
review before you go thanks so much. Harry New  
Year!


End file.
